Pirate Pete and the Widow's Kink
by Haitus80
Summary: He had never imagined that an injury would lead him to discover a shocking truth about the one person he thought he had figured out. Had he known, he might have injured himself a lot sooner. (Season 3) Prison Fic written for comedic purposes only. Oneshot


**I wrote this with no intentions of posting it at all. It was just something funny I wrote for a friend but she insisted that the rest of you would really enjoy it so, I relented. I wrote it out of boredom and strictly for comedies sake so don't expect to be blown away. But I hope you get a smile out of it if you give it a read. lol Happy Belated Valentines Day! **

**Pirate Pete and the Widow's Kink**

He felt like a fucking idiot and he looked like a fucking idiot and he wanted to knock Hershel right upside his damn head. Not that he could really blame the old man for his current predicament but still, he sure as hell wasn't going to blame his damn self. Even if it was basically his own fault.

He had been cutting boards to replace the bars on some of the cells when a damn splinter flew up and got him right in the eye. It had hurt like a bitch but it hadn't done a lot of damage. Hershel managed to get it out but his eye was sensitive as hell and any time he tried to open it the sun made it worse. So Hershel had given him something to help with the healing for the next few days.

A goddamn eye patch.

Now he had to walk around in front of all these people looking like a derelict Pirate Pete. And it wasn't like before, when he could walk through the yard and no one say anything to him. Now everyone had something to say because they thought he was some sort of hero savior. Well, he wasn't in the fucking mood for that today. He wanted to get himself a bite to eat and then get to his cell and stay the hell there for a few days until he had his depth perception back.

He saw Carol dolling out some lunch so he headed her way. He had to admit that happy looked good on her. And, to his chagrin, when she was happy, so was he. Probably just because it was kind of infectious. Out of all of them, she had lost the most but she was still quick to offer him a smile every time she saw him, and made it a point to seek him out whenever he had to go on a run or go scout for survivors. It was just their thing. Neither one of them really had anyone else to look out for the other, so they decided that they would fill that spot in one anothers life.

He ignored several people that tried to stop him to chat, making a beeline for the woman and bracing himself for the laughter he knew this would get out of her. She was talking to one of the Woodbury women at the moment so he stood there, shifting from one foot to the other and waited for her to turn to him. She watched the other woman walk away, shaking her head slightly, and then she finally looked up from across the table.

He frowned as he watched her. She didn't laughed. At first her expression was one of surprise and then it turned into something else that he couldn't exactly identify. Her eyes widened a little but he'd expected that but it was the look in them that had him frowning. Spots of color broke out high on her cheeks and then she tore her eyes away from his face and hurriedly grabbed a bowl.

"What happened to you?" she asked, filling the bowl twice as full as she would have for anyone else. He got special favors like that all the time but never said anything for fear that bringing attention to it would cost him those few perks of being best friends with the woman in charge of feeding them all.

"Splinter right in my damn eyeball," he grumbled. "You okay?" he asked, not bothering to mask the worry.

She glanced up and then looked away quickly, nodding. "Yeah. Yes. Fine. I really hope that heels up soon. No real damage, right?"

He took the bowl she shoved in his direction and shrugged. "Hershel don't think so. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

She looked up and away again and then shook her head. "Not yet. I need to get the rest of them-"

"Beth!" he bellowed, spotting the girl a few yards away talking to another group of kids.

She looked up and he gestured towards the table. "Make yourself useful and dole out the rest of lunch. Carol's done. For the day. Figure out supper on your own."

"Daryl I should probably-"

"I'm not leavin' my damn cell till I can take this goofy looking thing off my eye and I ain't gonna be stuck up there alone for all that time. No one else can stand me for as long as you can so you're it. Besides, you look like someone stuck a damn burr in your ass anyway so fill up another bowl and lets go, damn it."

He hadn't seen her this damn flustered in a long time and he couldn't figure out what her damn problem was.

"Okay. I'll go keep you company for now but I really am busy."

He snorted and fell into step beside her. "You're actin' weird. Somethin' happen?" He thought of something then and he came to a stop in front of the door, scowling down at her as his eyes raked over her, searching for... he wasn't even sure what he was searching for. "One of these new guys say somethin' to you?"

She frowned, shaking her head but refusing to look at him.

"Carol, if somebody-"

"Daryl, no one has said anything. I swear! Let's just go eat, okay?"

He didn't believe her at all and he'd find out what was bothering her and then he'd fucking rip the culprit in half if he needed to. She was off limits and everyone fucking knew it. She could look after herself and he knew it but he wasn't letting her. The way he saw it, she had him and he had her and they had to do what they could to be there for one another. If someone messed with her then that was stepping on his damn toes and he wouldn't put up with it.

"Well, you invite me up here just so I can enjoy your newfound bad mood one on one?" she asked dryly as he stomped into his cell.

He fixed the sheet so they had the illusion of privacy and then sat down heavily next to her. He had taken out the bunk a long time ago and now just had a stack of mats shoved into the corner. The space was small but seemed a little bigger now that there wasn't beds bolted to the wall. "If you'd go ahead and tell me who's ass I need to kick then I'd likely cheer up a little. Well, if they stay still and let me kick their ass anyway. My depth perception is off," he grumbled.

She shook her head and sat down on the other side of the mat. He glanced at her and then made a face. Surely he didn't stink any more than usual. Not that she usually took a seat right on his lap or anything but usually she was close enough that every now and then their arms would actually brush. It was a well hidden secret but he actually liked it when she was that close and most of the time, when they were in here, she was. This was really starting to bug him and he realized he finished his food without even noticing what it was he was eating. She had seemed fine while she had been talking to that other woman but as soon as he walked up she had gone all stranger on him.

"I do somethin' to piss you off recently?" he asked, knowing he couldn't have. They had been just fine this morning.

She looked over and there was that look in her eyes again. She shook her head and forced a smile but it wasn't the one that she usually reserved for him. "Of course not. It's just been an off day."

"How?" he asked, setting the bowl next to the mat and leaning back on his elbows.

She shrugged, still not looking at him. He chewed his lip, not enjoying the silence. Usually it was comfortable but this wasn't comfortable and his fucking eye was hurting like hell and she was being... weird. She stood up suddenly, scooping up her own bowl and was about to grab his when he decided that this was some bullshit, he'd had a bad enough day without her making him feel like something was wrong and he wasn't letting her leave without telling him what the problem was. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could straighten back up and she was so surprised she dropped both bowls. They clattered away and she tensed, staring at him hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, loosening his grip but not letting go of her just yet.

She shook her head and then startled him when she actually laughed, sighing loudly when she was finished. "I promise that I am fine. Or I will be in a few days and no, no matter how many times you ask me, I will never tell you what's the matter with me."

He scowled and tightened his grip, completely confused now. "You're gonna tell me," he snapped, getting really tired of her shit.

She shook her head. "You really don't want to hear it and I need you to let me go so I get the hell out of here."

He glared at her.

She finally met his stare. "Fine. You want to know what my problem is?"

He nodded, relieved but a little nervous now.

"You," she deadpanned.

He scowled again. "What the fuck are you talkin' about? You said I ain't done anything to piss you off."

"You haven't."

"Then what in the hell are you gettin' at, woman!" he barked.

"I'm a normal healthy well adjusted woman. Considering. I have a few quirks just like the rest of creation and it just so happens that one of them, one of the strangest things about me that I never thought would ever even be an issue is, for whatever reason, a man in an eye patch gets me hotter than anything else in world. Even before it ended. And every day I ignore the fact that you move like a sex God, and you lick your fingers clean like an animal and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I ignore it. But you wearing an eye patch is just... it is extremely unfair. And it's distracting. And you forcing me to say all of this out loud is completely humiliating. Now, you can let go of me so I can get the hell away from you and in a few days, you'll be healed up and we can pretend that this conversation never happened. Ever."

He stared at her, both eyes widening even though that made the injured one hurt even more. She was fucking with him. She had to be fucking with him. Right? And what the hell was all that other shit she was spouting off about? Sex God? He felt the tips of his ears burn. He didn't move like a sex God. He moved like a pissed off redneck! The woman had lost her mind, that's what had happened.

And what if she did mean all the shit she'd just said? Him and her? Like that? He'd thought about it a time or two, even dreamed about it more than a handful of times, but it wouldn't ever happen. The two of them were just different. That didn't have to happen because they didn't need that to solidify what they were. Did they?

She cleared her throat and once he focused on her face he knew that, even though it was all crazy, she had been telling him the truth. She had some weird kink. Who in the fuck would have thought that? Without thinking to hold it in he barked out a laugh and this earned him and severe look from her.

"You're a freak," he muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

She pursed her lips and tried to jerk her hand away but he wasn't letting her. Most of his life, people didn't trust him. People didn't want to get close to him. He had the social grace of a fucking raccoon and he didn't go out of his way to be anything other than what he was. Which had always been kind of a nobody. And he knew to the newcomers he was some sort of hero but he didn't feel like that to them. He had saved Carol's life. He had gone into the heart of the prison looking for her body and he had found her instead. So, when she looked at him like he was somebody, he knew that he really was. And now that she was looking at him like he was just a piece of meat... well, it was different, but he kind of liked it.

"Are you finished making fun of me now?" she asked tightly.

He shrugged and loosened his grip and opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say to her until he was saying it. His heart was pounding fast and hard but if there was ever a time to put it out there then now was probably it. If she walked away then things would just be tense between them forever and he wasn't gonna risk that. "If you're so damn turned on then why the hell are you so eager to get out?"

She blinked in surprise and he was little bit surprised himself but it was a legit question. He wasn't the most suave guy in the world, even now that the world had shrank a whole lot, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her and the only thing that had ever truly stopped him from acting on anything in the past was the crushing weight he would have endured if she had laughed in his face. Not that she'd have been that cruel but, still, her rejection wasn't something he'd ever been willing to deal with. And now that seemed to be off the table. She had meant every word she had said to him.

"Now isn't the time for joking, Daryl. I have work to do so..." her voice trailed off as she studied his face and then he took a huge breath and yanked her towards him.

Once the woman realized that he was indeed not joking in the least, she came alive, hands going straight for the buttons on his shirt. And he let her, was actually eager for her to get them undone, which was kind of startling to him, and damn liberating. He had always been so goddamn unsure of himself before but there wasn't anything about him that she didn't already know. And it didn't fucking matter. It didn't matter to her and it didn't matter to him and all of a sudden he felt ravenous. The anticipation spiking his blood.

He pulled her face down to his as soon as she had his shirt open and when her lips met his she made a sound in the back of her throat. As soon as her lips parted he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving with hers, perfectly in sync somehow. He usually wasn't too thrilled about the thought of kissing a woman. Then again, the type of women that him and Merle had around weren't the type you wanted to risk kissing at all. Carol was the furthest thing from that type as a man could get though so he actually enjoyed it. And damn if she wasn't good at it.

He grunted when she shoved him back so he thought it was a good time to haul her closer and he was able to move them both onto the makeshift bed without missing a beat. She broke the kiss and sat up, bracing her hands on his chest, her eyes wild as she stared down at him. The scrutiny made him nervous so he sat up and shoved her shirt off her shoulders, tossing it before he moved on to the tank top. She helped, working it over her head and then he was greeted with another one. He grumbled, shaking his head as this one came off. Finally he was greeted with pale skin, her breasts barely concealed by a threadbare bra. Without thinking about what he was doing his teeth sank onto the flesh, his mouth watering now, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He loosened his grip and his eye shot up to gauge her reaction before he glanced at the mark he'd left right at the top swell of her breast. "Oops," he muttered before his tongue snaked out, tasting the skin there.

"Jesus," she muttered, squirming on his lap now.

He grabbed her hips, stilling her movements and he glanced over his shoulder towards the cell door. He knew the sound of the boots heading towards him and he cursed out loud.

"Rick, you open that fuckin' door and I'm puttin' a goddamn bolt through your brain!" he barked just as the other man's shadow appeared.

"I was just coming to make sure you're alright. Hershel said-"

"I'm fine! I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"You sure? You sound... off," Rick said, sounding concerned.

Daryl glared and then, to his complete dismay she crawled off of him. Now he was really gonna fuck Rick up when he finally came out. "Would you just go the hell away!" he yelled, watching Carol now.

To his relief she grinned and then bent at the waist, working the buckles of her boots open.

"Okay. I'll send someone up here in a bit with some pain meds," Rick said as he backed away from the door.

"No you won't!" Daryl called. "Just tell the rest of them to leave me the fuck alone!" Goddamn it, what was with people treating him like a fucking two year old?

"Carol isn't gonna stay away once she hears that you're injured," Rick said just as she stepped out of her boots, her hand going to her own belt as she stood up.

He shook his head and grabbed her by the hips, hauling her closer so he could do that part himself.

"Okay. You see her then send her on up, but she's the only damn one I want in here."

Rick finally walked away and Daryl glanced up just as his fingers hooked through her waistband.

"Fuckin' naggin' ass mother fuckers," he grumbled as he worked her pants down. It had been a long long time since he'd been with a woman so he was damn eager now to get on with this. He was beyond ready at this point but he didn't really want to rush it. God knew he could have if he'd wanted to but he was actually wanting to make sure that it was at least good enough for her to want to come back for more later. He wished they were somewhere else. Anywhere else. But they were here and he'd have to make due. As soon as she was naked from the waist down he wanted nothing more than to bury his fucking face between her legs but she was shoving him again, crawling on top of him. He cursed again and then flipped her over onto her back. She stared up at him for a few long seconds before he grabbed the bra and tore it off of her in one smooth motion. He kissed her then, holding himself up with one arm while his hand skimmed over her side, up her ribs and then roughly palmed the freshly exposed flesh. She arched into his hand and his hips reflexively rolled into her.

He froze when she moaned, feeling a serious boost to his ego. Instead of keeping that up he let go of her breast and slid his hand down her stomach, moving slightly so he could slide it between her legs. "Son of a bitch," he ground out from between clenched teeth as he ran his fingers over her. She was already slick, beyond ready at this point and he was shocked. Must have been a really long time for her too. He wanted to take his time, wanted to make this something she remembered for a long time to come, but he was about to bust out of his fucking pants and he wasn't waiting anymore. Fuck foreplay. She didn't seem to need it anyway and he sure as fuck wasn't known for his patience. She was panting, eyes glassy and feverish and he was so fucking eager that he nearly tore his belt away, his fingers fumbling with the button.

"Hey, Daryl?" Glenn's voice came from outside the cell.

His head shot up and he thought about throwing something. "What!" Why in the fuck couldn't they all go the hell away?

"You seen Carol? A few of the women wanted to ask her if-"

"Glenn, get the fuck away from the goddamn door. I swear, I'm gonna fuckin' kill every one of you if you all don't leave me alone for one fuckin' hour!"

"Jeeze, okay. I hope you feel better soon," Glenn muttered.

"Oh, I'm about to feel a lot fuckin' better as soon as you all go the hell away," he said, slipping two fingers into her. She raised up then but he shoved her back down, shaking his head. Son of bitch, this was going to be so fucking good. Why in the fuck had they not been doing this since the quarry?

She bit her lip and he moved his hand away, finally freeing himself from the confines of his pants. She came up on her elbows and he saw her mouth drop open. "My God," she breathed before she looked up.

He shrugged. "Guess fate decided to overcompensate for my shitty personality and general bad attitude." He didn't mean to but he grinned. "I needed an edge."

"I knew it," she said, still breathless.

"You sure about this?" he asked, needing her to tell him that this was really what she wanted to do.

She tore her gaze away and searched his face before she nodded, dropping back down onto her back. "Definitely," she said with a quick grin.

He wasn't the type to waste any time. Especially right now, so he dropped down, bracing himself on one arm while he lined himself up and then pushed into her fast and hard. A strangled sound, much louder than he had anticipated escaped her and he glanced up at the cell door before he covered her mouth with his hand. He needed a second, needed to get his bearings because the pleasure was damn unexpected. The way she was gripping him felt better than anything else ever had in his life. It was like the woman was made to fit him. He moved a little more and slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Her eyes rolled and he felt her nails dig into his back. He shoved her leg up higher and she made another surprised sound and he had to stop again. He gave her a pointed look and then looked back at the door.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He chuckled and then he kissed her hard as he found a pace that wasn't going to cause him to come too quick. He felt like he was already right there on the edge. But even though his mouth was there, sounds escaped her and he couldn't even fault the woman for it. It was obvious that she was enjoying the ride but he had to stop every time she got too loud.

He had an idea, and hoped like hell it would drown out anything that was going on in the cell without drawing people to it. He stopped, easing out of her.

"What the hell are you doing!" she snapped tightening her grip on his back.

"You're too loud," he whispered.

"Well, that's not my fault Mr. Big!"

He stared at her, blinking in surprise and then he shook his head, reaching towards the small CD player he'd stashed at the foot of the bed months ago. He hadn't used it because he hadn't wanted to burn the batteries out in case they needed them for something else but to hell with something else. He needed the thing now.

He turned it on, fumbling with the buttons and then worked the volume up. He had no idea what CD was in the thing. It hadn't mattered before but suddenly the room was filled with the melancholy sounds of Willie Nelson. "Son of a bitch," he grumbled, sliding back down.

She laughed and he covered her mouth again, glaring down at her. When he moved his hand she grinned up at him. "Willie Nelson?"

"Shut up. I like Willie Nelson, and I didn't know that's what was in there."

"You're about to do me to Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain."

"I'm about to finish myself off and kick your ass out if you don't shut it. This is all your damn fault."

She laughed, much quieter this time and he growled low in his throat as he pushed into her again. The smile died and her teeth sank into her bottom lip. He groaned at the feel of her but she seemed to at least be willing to make an effort to keep her mouth shut. She tangled her hand into his hair and pulled him down, kissing him softly as he set a slow pace. He wasn't paying attention to the music anymore, or the fact that he seemed to be Mr. Popular today. He was wrapped up in the moment, the feel of her hands on his skin, the way her body moved with his, the insane pleasure of being inside of her.

He felt a deep shudder and she moaned into his mouth, using her legs to pull him in even deeper. He picked up the speed, needing to feel her get off and damn, if she didn't. It came on hard and fast and her body arched into him and he was so fucking close to joining her, lost in the moment, not even caring at this point what the fuck the others heard.

And then, from somewhere near his cell, he heard the two sounds that could ruin this moment for him. The two sounds that was like a bucket of ice water getting dumped right onto him. The familiar wail of a pissed off Ass Kicker and the mumbled ramblings of Beth Greene. And sure enough they stopped right by his cell. He clamped his hand over Carol's mouth again, watched as her eyes rolled back and felt the muscles inside of her coiling around him, almost demanding he join her. And god he fucking wanted to so bad.

"Daryl have you seen Carol? I can't get her to quiet down," Beth said, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"Fuck off, kid! I'm busy! Get her the hell out of here!"

Blessed silence for a few beats and, Jesus, she was still coming.

"Carol can usually get her to calm down but I can't find her anywhere," Beth said, clearly not taking the hint.

He growled, his eyes darting between Carol's face and the thin sheet covering the door and he wasn't about to stop moving. "Go. The fuck. Away," he managed before he moved his hand away from Carol's mouth and covered it with his own.

Thankfully the wailing sound faded away and she was finally finished, but he was far from it now, which was a good thing until something occurred to him that had him stalling out.

"Fuck," he hissed, raising up on his arms. "Can that happen?"

"What?" she managed, pushing up into him shamelessly.

He nodded towards the door. "Can you..." Son of a bitch he really should have thought of this before he got this far.

She shook her head quickly and pulled him back down.

"Fuck yeah," he muttered before he started moving again, hard enough to jar the whole damn bed. He hadn't even been able to really enjoy this yet and he needed to to make her come again. And soon. Before someone else fucking showed up. And he wasn't stupid enough to believe that no one else would make their way up to his cell. He knew that he needed to hurry this along. This had already almost ended in a huge fail several times and he wasn't sure if this was going to be a one time thing or not. He hoped it wasn't but it was hard to tell with her. Up until today she had been full of vague jokes but no action.

"Daryl?" she breathed, pulling his face down to hers. He could feel it then, the heat, the way her muscles tensed. It hadn't taken as long as he thought it would and he was damn glad for it too because he was close himself. If someone else happened by then they'd just have to wait and watch if that was what they felt like doing because he wasn't going to let the rest of them ruin this. This had been a long damn time coming.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned when that first wave rocked through him, stunning him. Pleasure wasn't something that he was used to, even before the world ended, so this was almost too much. He was completely still, letting her body drain him, felt her hands smoothing over his back. When it was finally over he dropped his head to her chest and reached up blindly, feeling for the switch to kill the music. He almost laughed at the thought of getting off that hard to Whiskey River. At the moment, however, he really didn't even have the energy to laugh. That was, until he heard something else... something from right inside his cell, like a crunching sound.

He raised his head and met her wide eyes, neither of them wanting to look but he knew he had to. Reluctantly he turned his head and cursed instinct telling him to sit up and put his dick away but then that would have left her there completely naked and on display for the smirking son of a bitch.

"Merle!" he yelled just as Merle bit into the apple he was holding. Daryl had no idea how long the man had been there but he seemed to have made himself comfortable, leaning against the wall and the apple in his hand was nearly gone.

"Good form, baby brother. Next time though the least you could do is lose your pants. You would have been freed up to really give it her then." He took another bite.

Carol still wouldn't even look over, now she was staring straight at the ceiling and Daryl was afraid that Merle had completely fucked this up for him. They finally get their heads out of their asses and do it and then this has to happen.

"Get the hell out," he said, pointedly looking at the cell door.

Merle took another bite and grinned. "You know, conventional rules, they don't apply anymore. So, it would make sense to me for us to figure out how this situation can benefit all of us."

Daryl growled. "Shut up and leave for fuck's sake, Merle! Jesus!"

Merle acted like he hadn't heard him at all. "You see, the two of you, from what I could tell, are great friends and all, but I'm actually the one that's been plotting to put it to her for months now. So, you kind of snuck in on my game little brother."

Daryl gaped at him and then Carol actually turned her head to glare at the man.

"So," he said, tossing the apple core into the small can in the corner. "The way I see it is, we need to share."

Daryl grabbed one of the bowls and hurled it at Merle's head but the man dodged it at the last second. It shattered against the wall.

"Okay," Merle said, holding up his hands and inching towards the door. "Fine, you selfish bastard." He waggled his eyebrows and then slipped out of the room.

Daryl didn't waste any time then. He sat up, quickly rearranging his pants and then reaching down to grab her a shirt. She scrambled up, making quick work of getting her clothes back on. He probably should have just got her out of her pants. It would have made things easier on her.

"You good?" he asked, once she had her boots back on.

She looked up, her face flushed and her eyes too bright and without thinking he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled it to his, kissing her soundly. She kissed him back eagerly and he sighed in relief. When she pulled away she grinned. "I'm good as long as you're good."

He nodded. "I'm good."

"Your brother wants to do me," he grinned.

He scowled at her. "And in what fuckin' universe is that somethin' to be sittin' there grinnin' about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of flattering."

He snorted and stood up, running a hand through his sweaty hair, nearly yanking the eye patch off. He straightened it back out and caught her staring at him, want in her eyes all over again. "You really do have a weird kink, huh? It wasn't just a ruse to finally get me to show you my goods?"

She laughed, her face flaming. "It isn't a kink."

"Yeah, it's a kink. I bet if Merle had a hook for a hand you'd have jumped his bones by now. You're into pirates. You're a freak."

She scowled at him, hands going to her hips. "Keep it up, Dixon."

He felt pretty good so nodded. "I'll keep it up. I'm also movin' out. There's gotta be somethin' in this damn prison that's more private than this."

She licked her lips, her eyes wide. "So, this wasn't a one time thing then?"

He glanced at the cell door. "Did you want it to be a one time thing? I mean, if you really are interested in Merle's offer then there ain't much I can do about that."

She shook her head. "I'll help you find something then."

"You should just pack up and go with me."

"You want to share a room with me?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather share a room with you than share you with Merle. I figure if it looks more official he'll give up eventually."

"And you want it to be official?"

He sighed, hands going to his hips. "Do you?"

She beamed. "Of course I do."

"Then shut up and go pack."

She slipped out and he was about to head out himself when she poked her head back in. "Just my stuff, right? Is sharing me with your bother completely off the table or-"

"You're an asshole," he grumbled, cutting her off.

She came back in and, to his surprise, she hugged him. He hugged her back, not sure where this was coming from but not minding the contact in the least. Being close to her just felt good. "It wasn't just the eye patch," she said, pulling away, hands on his shoulders.

He shrugged. He really didn't care what it was. She'd finally came to her senses and forced him to do the same. It wasn't the eye patch, and it wasn't just sex either. He needed her and she needed him and that was just fucking that.

"You know that I love you, right?"

He didn't want the moment to get heavy but love was a damn heavy topic so he nodded. He knew that she loved him. Deep down, had always known that she loved him.

She smiled, seeming happy enough with his silent acknowledgment. Not even expecting him to return the sentiment. Because she knew him enough to know that he would never say something like that to anyone unless he knew without a doubt that he meant it. Her expectations of him were damn low. She backed away a few steps and made a move to turn but he caught her hand and hauled her back, meeting her eyes.

"I love you too," he said easily.

She blinked in surprise and then grinned, gripping his face and pulling it down to hers. His arms went around her and then he heard footsteps approaching his cell again, causing him to growl low in his throat. These mother fuckers...

"Go pack," he grumbled, letting go of her and giving her a small push towards the door. "Before I end up killing every damn person in this prion."

She laughed, slipping out again and then he heard her telling whoever was there that he was asleep and if they bothered him then they'd have to deal with her wrath. Whoever it was walked away and he smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"Fuckin' eye patch," he laughed, stretching out on the mat and restarting the CD, turning the volume low.


End file.
